Any Minute Now
by Elfian Aqua
Summary: The clock ticks. Seconds go by. Amelia and Zelgadiss sit as far away from each as possible. Looking at the clock, Amelia whispers, 'Any minute now.'


Disclaimer: I don't own the Slayers.

****

Any Minute Now

Amelia and Zelgadiss sat quietly in a room on a couch. Both sat as far away from each other as possible, nervously glancing at the tall grandfather clock.

"Any minute now," Amelia said.

"Yeah," Zelgadiss agreed. "Any minute now."

They watched the clock as time swiftly flew by. Ten seconds passed. "Any minute now," Amelia repeated.

Zelgadiss nodded his head. Then ever so slowly he allowed his gaze to shift from the clock to Amelia. Amelia did the same, and when they locked eyes they quickly looked away. "Any minute now," Zelgadiss said.

A minute went by. When this minute had gone by, Amelia, now bored with looking at the clock, started to fiddle with the small rectangular piece of paper in her hand. "You have nice handwriting," she commented looking at the name in cursive scribbled on the small rectangular piece of paper.

"Thanks. You do too," Zelgadiss said looking at the name scribbled on the small rectangular piece of paper in his hand. "Any minute now," he said after a while.

Amelia nodded. "Any minute now." Thirty seconds of silence passed. "So…" Amelia said, breaking the deafening silence.

"So…" Zelgadiss replied.

"I've been thinking that I might have a birthday party."

"That's nice."

"Miss Lina and Mr. Gourry said they'd come if I had one…Will you?"

Zelgadiss was silent for a moment, then, "I don't think I'll be able to make it."

"Oh." After a few seconds passed she said somewhat sadly, "Any minute now."

Another minute went by.

"Amelia…" Zelgadiss waited for a reply but got none. Looking over at the blue eyed girl he scooted from his corner of the couch to Amelia's, somewhat. About a foot to be exact. "Amelia, I have a cure to search for."

"I know," Amelia said stiffly.

Zelgadiss frowned. He didn't want her angry with him. "When's your birthday?"

Amelia looked over at him, hope lighting her big blue eyes. "Two months and a week from now," she said with a smile. She scooted a foot closer to Zelgadiss. "You'll come won't you?"

Her smile and bright hopeful eyes had trapped him as they always did, and this was the only trap he ever found himself never wanting to get out of. "Maybe."

Amelia smiled wider. It wasn't a _yes_, but it wasn't a _no_. Maybe meant that there was hope.

Zelgadiss broke eye contact and looked at the clock. "Any minute now." Another minute passed and both are now thinking of the reason that they're in the room. They glance nervously at the clock and at each other, but refuse to scoot back to their corners on the couch.

"Mr. Zelgadiss," Amelia said, drawing invisible circles with her finger on the couch.

"Yes."

"Do you…Do you wish that you were in here with Lina instead of me?"

Zelgadiss looked Amelia, aghast. Be in here with Lina? Was the girl absolutely mad? But then, she didn't know. Not that he was going to tell her. But what was he thinking? He didn't like Amelia that way, right?

Amelia was still drawing those invisible circles and staring hard at the couch. "It's just…well…you know? Remember when we…remember at that weird shaped mountain when we got the balls and you and Lina…"

Zelgadiss had scooted all the way over to Amelia and placed a firm hand on her shoulder, silencing the girl. "Amelia," he said softly, lifting her chin so that she was looking up at him. "Jirus set that up on the mountain, remember? Besides, I'd rather be stuck in her with you than Lina any day. Or anyone else," he said as an after thought.

Amelia's heart began to race when he said those words. When his face lowered towards hers her heart nearly stopped beating. "Any minute now," she whispered.

"Any minute now," he agreed. Then, without any hesitation he brushed his lips against her's in a passionate kiss.

The door to the room flew open and a loud and teasing voice, belonging to Lina, said, "Don't make me hose you two down!" Amelia and Zelgadiss quickly separated. Looking to the doorway they found Lina, Gourry, and Xelloss. Lina had a devilish smile on her face. "Zel, you dog, I didn't think you had it in you," she said smuggly.

Xelloss, with a smile of his own, asked, "How was she?"

A blush burned on Amelia and Zelgadiss' faces as bright as a light bulb. "We didn't do anything," they shouted in unison. "That's the last time I play one of your sick games," Zelgadiss said to Xelloss. He then got up and left the room.

Amelia sat sheepishly on the couch as Xelloss said aloud, "Who's next?" Pulling two rectangular strips of paper blindly out of the pouch at his side he read the names on them. "Do you want to go in the closet or use this room," he purred to Gourry.

Gourry turned purple, for obvious reasons. Lina turned red with anger. "You sick fruitcake!" Grabbing Gourry's arm she dragged him out of the room.

"Oh well," Xelloss said closing the door. "I guess that leaves you."

Amelia's face lost all color as Xelloss approached her, saucily shaking his hips. Covering her mouth, as if she were going to throw up, she made a hasty retreat from the room.

"Oh pooh," Xelloss said with mock sadness. Then, turning to the reader he said, "There's always you."


End file.
